Victor Blackwell
Victor Blackwell (born 1981) is an American journalist and television news anchor best known for New Day Saturday and Sunday on CNN, based in Atlanta, GA. Early life He was class president of his high school graduating class at Milford Mill Academy in 1999. Blackwell earned a B.A. in Broadcast Journalism from Howard University in Washington, D.C. While in college, he worked at Howard University’s public television station WHUT-TV. After college, Blackwell worked as a reporter and fill-in anchor at WHAG-TV in Hagerstown, MD. He also worked as a reporter and weekend anchor at WTLV/WJXX in Jacksonville, Florida. Blackwell was also the first black main anchor at WPBF in West Palm Beach, Florida.Victor Blackwell named CNN co-anchor; at politico.com; retrieved June 2, 2014 Blackwell joined CNN in 2012 as a correspondent, based at CNN’s southeast bureau.WPBF's Victor Blackwell Named Weekend Morning Anchor at CNN; at mediabistro.com; retrieved June 2, 2014 In 2013, Blackwell’s exclusive reporting on the mysterious death of Georgia teenager Kendrick Johnson led to investigations by the Office of Secretary of State of Georgia and the US Attorney for Georgia’s Middle District.Feds Probe Email Confession in Kendrick Johnson Case; at theburtonwire.com; published March 22, 2014; retrieved June 2, 2014 In January 2014, Blackwell was promoted to co-host of New Day Saturday and Sunday with Christi Paul.CNN Names Christine Romans Co-Anchor or 'Early Start'; Victor Blackwell And Christi Paul To Anchor 'New Day Weekend', by The Deadline Team; at tv.yahoo.com; published January 6, 2014; retrieved April 23, 2014 Personal life In November 2007, Blackwell announced that he’d secretly undergone laparoscopic surgery to combat his life-long struggle with his weight.My Secret, by Joy Purdy; First Coast News; November 1, 2007; retrieved June 12, 2014 Blackwell is gay.New Day Saturday; at transcripts.cnn.com; published December 21, 2013; retrieved June 12, 2014. "I mean, to me, and I've said earlier an hour, I'm a black gay man, and when I read his comments, I wasn't surprised. This is a man who calls himself a bible thumper..." Awards and honors In 2009, Blackwell received a Regional Emmy Award for Outstanding Feature Reporting.2009 Suncoast Regional Emmy Awards; at archive.today; retrieved June 12, 2014 He was also nominated for a Regional Emmy in 2007,2007 Suncoast Regional Emmy Awards Broadcast/Cablecast Program Nominees; at archive.today; retrieved June 12, 2014 2008,2008 Suncoast Regional Emmy Awards Broadcast/Cablecast Program Nominees; at archive.today; retrieved June 12, 2014 and 2011.The 35th Annual Suncoast Emmy Awards 2011 Program Nominees; at archive.today; retrieved June 12, 2014 Blackwell also received a Regional Edward R. Murrow Award for his reporting on the Stop Snitchin’ phenomenon and its impact on inner-city crime.Regional Edward R. Murrow winners announced, by Cory Bergman; at lostremote.com; published March 28, 2007; retrieved June 12, 2014 Blackwell received the Unity Award from the Radio Television Digital News Association in 2007 for his reporting on the high school graduation rate of black boys.Offering a Fresh Perspective, by Elizabeth Jensen; at tvweek.com; retrieved June 12, 2014 References External links * Category:1981 births Category:African Americans Category:American journalists Category:Gay men Category:Men Category:People from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Living people